frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Venae/Klingą i piórem - epizod II
300px|center 450px|center - Ależ oczywiście, że ja, skarbie! - wyszczerzył książę Weseltonu swoje idealnie białe zęby we wrednym uśmiechu. - Musiałeś, tak...? Musiałeś? - westchnęła Vena. - Ależ oczywiście, że musiałem... - objął ją nieco mocniej i delikatnie pocałował ją w szyję - Działasz na mnie, jak magnes... - Ciekawy magnes, co przyciąga cebulę - prychnęła. Charlie zacisnął nieco wargi. Mięśnie same się naprężyły. Nienawidził tego wrednego charakterku dziewczyny, którą mu przeznaczono. Nienawidził. Gdyby to był jego wybór, już by ją dawno w cholerę zostawił. - Ciekawa cebula, która poślubi piękną księżniczkę - szepnął. - Daruj sobie - wyszarpnęła się Vena, wyminęła Charlie'go i ruszyła szybko w stronę zamku. Szła w dość szybkim tempie, aby ta parodia księcia jej nie dogoniła. Ubrała szybko kurtkę i wyszła innym wyjściem. Skierowała swe kroki do miasta w nadziei, że spotka się ze swoimi braćmi. Albo z Meg. Z kimkolwiek, kto nie jest księciem Charlie'im Meierem z Weselton. Charlie był przystojny. Wysoki i dobrze zbudowany, o kruczoczarnych włosach i lisim spojrzeniu zielonych oczu. Do tego ten uśmiech. Jednak po krótkim przebywaniu z nim, nawet jeśli miał dobry nastrój i próbował być miły, łatwo było wywnioskować, iż owy jegomość jest szują jakich mało. Miał taką wkurzającą manierę w głosie, a w jego oczach było coś... chytrego. W każdym razie, po kilku zamienionych słowach, chciało się zakończyć rozmowę z nim. I podmiot tego oto opisu właśnie się skapnął, gdzie poszła jego narzeczona i udał się jej śladem, jak pies gończy normalnie. Hans siedział w swoim ciemnym pokoju. Celowo zasłonił okna, nie miał ochoty patrzeć na światło słoneczne. Ani w ogóle na nic. Nawet lustro zasłonił prześcieradłem. To była depresja po narzeczonej, która go rzuciła. Przez dwa tygodnie biedak nie miał nic w ustach, zmizerniał okropnie. No i te próby samobójcze... pięknie, wprost, pięknie się nasz rudy urządził. - Hej, Hans! - Feliks pukał uporczywie w drzwi - Hej, Hans, chodź, rozerwiemy się! - Nie mam ochoty, kuzynie - jęknął książę Nasturii. - Oj no ale weź! I zabierz skrzypce! Będzie fajnie! - Felek nie odpuszczał. - Brak mi natchnienia... gra jest bez sensu... życie jest bez sensu... - rudy również nie miał zamiaru rezygnować ze swojego jakże optymistycznego stanowiska. - Postawię ci piwo! - zawołał zdetermionwany kuzyn. - ...czej, odsunę szafę spod drzwi... - dało się słyszeć westchnięcie Hansa. Tak więc dwóch królewiczów szło przez ulice Nasturii. Hans, za radą Feliksa, wziął ze sobą swoją "torbę artystyczną". Był w niej głównie futerał na skrzypce, "bazgrolnik" i przybory do rysowania, bowiem skubaniec miał talent. Jak na rudego szczura, rysował wybitnie. Ba, wybitnie, to mało powiedziane. Jego szkicom nie było wcale daleko do zdjęć. Wręcz przeciwnie. Możnaby pomylić. - Rudy, a może narysujesz coś? - spytał Feliks z uśmiechem. - A co na przykład? - westchnął Hans w odpowiedzi. - Nie wiem, może tamtą dziołchę? - książę Nowosybirska dyskretnie wskazał ładną dziewczynę o czarnych włosach i turkusowych oczach, siedzącą w tej chwili na ławce i czytającą książkę. - No czy ja wiem... - rudy się zarumienił. - Oj no weź! A potem daj Rosie na urodziny, ucieszy się z takiego prezentu! - kuzyn nie miał zamiaru przestać. - Niech będzie... dla Rosie - usiadł na ławce w pobliżu i wyjął swój "bazgrolnik", jak to nazywał. Feliks, zaciekawiony usiadł obok księcia Nasturii i obserwował, jak Hans kreśli pierwsze kreski i kształty ołówkiem. - Hej, mała! Twoja lewa noga to Boże Narodzenie, a prawa to Wielkanoc, spotkajmy się między świętami! - Charlie zatarasował drogę Venie. - Ugh, powiedziałabym ci, co jest małe, ale twoja męska duma ucierpi - przewróciła oczami dziewczyna. - No nie bądź taka... - objął ją i przycisnął do muru. Biedna Vena była między młotem, a kowadłem, między murem, a burakiem. - Odsuń się... - wydusiła z siebie, przestraszona. Już się do niej wiele razy dobierał, wiedziała, że książę się nie hamuje. - Kochanie, brak ci rozrywki... - usłyszała jego szept i poczuła oddech na swoim karku. Bała się go uderzyć. Oddałby jej z nawiązką. Z dużą nawiązką. Ostatnim razem chodziła w okularach przeciwsłonecznych, a była zima. - Charlie, odsuń się...! - dziewczyna prawie płakała. - Nie słyszał pan jej, monsieur? - nagle Charlie'go odciągnął pewien mężczyzna z akcentem charakterystycznym dla Norcoast. Miał on czarne włosy i turkusowe oczy, był dość przystojny, wyglądał na jakieś dwadzieścia lat może. Widać, że mówił na serio. Bardzo na serio. - Ależ panie, nie pański interes, co robię ze swoją narzeczoną - uśmiechnął się krzywo książę Weseltonu. - Och, a więc dla obcego gościa potrafi być pan grzeczny, a dla swojej narzeczonej już nie? - chłopak był już wyraźnie poirytowany. - Jak już wspomniałem, nie pański interes. - Może i nie, ale naprawdę to interesujące zjawisko, kiedy umie pan zachować się grzecznie i kulturalnie wobec kogoś całkiem obcego, a dla swojej narzeczonej już nie starcza kultury. - Niech się pan nie wtrąca w nieswoje sprawy! - w oczach Charlie’go zabłysnęły ogniki. - Charlie… - Vena położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu. Jeszcze brakowało, aby pobił niewinnego chłopaka. - Nie mieszaj się, kobieto - warknął. - Charlie, proszę cię, nie rób niczego głupiego… - Sama nie rób niczego głupiego! - książę cebuli, buraków i wszystkiego co cebulackie się wkurzył i wymierzył Venie siarczysty policzek. Na to stojący obok chłopak nie wytrzymał, podwinął rękaw, szarpnął Charlie’go za fraki i uderzył go z całej siły z sierpowego. Vena odsunęła się szybko, cała blada ze strachu. - Cholera mać! - książę złapął się za krwawiący, rozwalony nos. - Próbowałem na spokojnie, ale widać, nie dociera - mężczyzna wciąż zachowywał spokój. - Jeszcze się z wami wszystkimi policzę! - krzyknął Charlie i szybko udał się w stronę zamku. Nieznajomy chłopak westchnął, odwrócił się na pięcie i powoli ruszył w swoją stronę. - U-uhm… monsieur? - Vena odezwała się nieśmiało. - Tak? - Dziękuję… za pomoc ogółem… nie wiem, co on by zrobił… - Ależ nie ma za co - obdarzył dziewczynę uśmiechem i odszedł. ~*~ Tak więc katuję was epizodem drugim. Rozdział, tak jak i cały cykl, dedykowany jest Natiszowi, a ten rozdział jeszcze ma dodatkową dedykację dla PinkieStyle :> Czekam na pomnik, Pinkiś! Tia... jest i nasz kochany Rémiś! :3 :3 :3 Uwielbiam tego gościa! Troszkę mu szybciej nerwy tu puściły, niż w RP, ale ogółem nie chciało mi się przypominać całej tej batalii słownej, zwłaszcza, że Charlie bluzgał, i to sporo. (Tia... zamiast "cholera" w RPgowej wersji zdarzeń użył polskiego przekleństwa na "k" i nie jest nim "kurtka na wacie", ani "kurna chata"). A// A i jeszcze ja bym chciał komuś walnąć dedyka! No więc dedyki od Oluśki są, a ode mnie jest dedyk dla Kapiusa oraz jego tulpy - Aarona. Jekyll & Hyde wersja Piła <3 Tia... *nerwowy uśmiech* No nic, jeśli ktoś wie, jak ogarnąć te odstępy między wierszami (bo naprawdę, ja lubię mieć wszystko zwarto i prosto, większe odstępy jedynie między akapitami może), to proszę o solucję, bo umrę ;-; Miłego dnia, wieczoru, nocy, whatever, kiedykolwiek to czytacie, bo ja to o 2 w nocy postuję xD Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania